Cerita Horror versi Death Note
by Honami Akimoto
Summary: L, Light, Mello, Matt, BB, Ryuk,dan Shidoh mengadakan uji nyali di indonesia. Bagaimanakah petualangan mereka dalam uji nyali ini? Just read this story.. Gaje, OOC, dan lainnya.. RnR please..


**Disclaimer: ** Death Note bukan punya aye,… tp noh noh… -nunjuk2 abangku duo TO-

**Rate: **T

**Warning: **Gaje, OOC, Horror, AU, dll

**A/N:** woohoo… author gaje balikk.. whuuusss…

Bawain fic gaje lagi tentu nya… ohohohohoho.. author belon bisa ngebikin cerita yg serius dulu, untuk sementara yg gaje-gaje dulu yaahh.. hehehe… ^^

Sebenernya ni fic udh lama bulukan di fb nya author, tapi author publish sekarang..

Oke.. selamat membacaa..

**Enjoy It.. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

.

.

Pukul 08.00 pagi... 

Ctik ctik ctik...bunyi hujan, ahh salaahh!, maksudnya bunyi keyboard komputer menggema*?* di seluruh sudut kamar Matt. 

BRAKKKKK... Tiba-tiba pintu kamar matt terbuka dan melayang sampai ke planet saturnus, dan berhasil membuat matt yang lagi main game Finish Fantasy jatuh ngegubrak dari kursi nay yang rapuh *udh tau rapuh masi didudukin aja?* . 

"Aduhh, sakit.." Keluh matt sambil memeganggi pantat nya yang benjol *?* . 

"Matt... Aarrghh sial bener sih...hari ni? Sial-sial... Aaaa..." Mello teriak2 layak nya gorila yang sering kita temuin di hutan. 

"Ada apa?" Kata matt masih memegang pantat nya. 

"Gua kalah adu kuat rambut *?* ama si Near bego itu! Parah! Padahal selama ini gue tuh yakin banget rambut gue kuat, buktinya tadi malem lu liat kan gue bisa narik 1 semut dengan 1 helai rambut gue?"  
Matt mulai swt ngedengernya. 

"Nah, ini malah aneh, masa gue ga bisa narik 1 gajah dengan 1 helai rambut gue. Aneh kan?Malahan si rambut putih itu berhasil narik 1 gajah dengan sehelai rambutnya, heran ga sih, bla...bla...bla...bla...ua...ua..." Mello ngoceh2 gaje, sedangkan matt ga peduli apa yang diomongin cewe, ehh slh, cowo rambut blonde itu, matt asik ngelanjutin main komputer nya sambil berdiri *kan pantat nya benjol* 

"MATTTT...! Denger gue ngomong kaga?" Mello udah mule naik sepeda, ehh salahhh, naek darah. 

"He eh,denger kok" jawab Matt santai.

BLETAKK... Sebuah panci yang-entah-darimana-dapet nya mendarat dengan sukses ke kepala Matt. Alhasil 8 buah benjolan ditumbuhkan di kepala Matt. 

"Sakiiiittttt! Huhu Mello-chan jaahat" Matt nangis layaknya bayi yang ditabrak kreta(mainan)

"Dasar! Makan nya dengerin dulu kalo orang lagi ngomong.." 

"Mello-chan, emang yang menang dapet apaan sih? Kok gitu aja pake ngamuk-ngamuk segala?" Tanya matt sambil megang kepala nya. 

"Hadiah nya tuh hp blakberi kesempatan emas melayang..Tidaaakkkk... Suatu saat aku pasti bakalan menang dari si rambut putih ubanan itu.. Yeaahhh" jawab mello semangat 45 *background: api berkobar-kobar, lampu sorot mengarah pada Mello* 

"Yah, cuma hp gitu mah gampang di dapet…. Tuh cari aja di TPH alias Tempat Pembuangan HP *mang da gitu?* cari deh, gampang kan?" Kata matt dengan wajah polos nya yang ga ada dosa itu sambil ngitung duit buat beli pintu baru yang tadi dirusak ama mello *ckck, kasian bener ni bocah* . 

_Stand by me nal parabwajwo  
Ajik sarangeul morujiman  
Stand by me nal jikyobwajwo  
Ajik sarange sotul-jiman_

Itulah lagu _Shinee-stand by_ me yang berbunyi di hp Mello.  
Mello pun segera keluar dari kamar matt untuk menjawab telepon itu. 

1 jam pun berlalu... 

Kamar matt jadi sepi, hanya ada bunyi keyboard yg beradu dengan jari-jari nya.

"MATTTTTT..."  
Tiba-tiba ga ada angin, ga ada ujan, ga ada panas, ga ada ufo nyasar, ga ada...* dibekep readers* Mello pun teriak-teriak layaknya orang abis ngeliat sundel bolong. 

"Nih orang mulai lagi ye kesurupan nya, hh.. Mesti disembuhin tuh, nyesel waktu dulu ga sempet bawa dia ke ritual temen gue hidan *?* kan lumayan bisa disembuhn ama Dewa Jashin *?* " batin matt dalam hati. 

"Maaattt... Akhirnya.. Akhir nyyaaaa... Akhirnya aku dapet kesempatan buat pergi keluar negri... Cihuuuyyyy..." Kt mello seneng smbil joget2. 

Matt _sweatdrop_ berat.. =='' 

"Luar negri? Ngapain? Ada acara apaan? Kok bisa sih? Uang nya gimana? Naik apa emang?" Tanya matt bertubi-tubi. 

"Ah, cerewet.. Kita tuh akan pergi ke negara yang WAH indah,keren, fantastis, boombastis, wah, luar biasa deh, terus disitu juga ada berbagai macam binatang, seperti buaya, kodomo,ehh slh, komodo, cicak, semut, bla...bla...bla..." Mello ngoceh layaknya sang pemadu wisata handal. 

"Panjang bener sih? Mang kita mau kemana? Amerika? Prancis? Italy?belanda? Jerman?" ujar matt menebak-nebak. 

"Salah semua... Negara yang lu sebutin tuh udah sering banget kali kita ke sono." 

"Teruss...?"

"INDONESIA..." Seru mello girang...

Matt cuma memasang ekspresi datar. 

"Hn? Np matt? Kok keliatan bete?" Kata si rambut pirang itu. 

1 detik... 

2 detik 

3 detik. 

1 jam…

"Haahh! Indonesia? Yang bener lu mel-chan?" Teriak matt , sukses membuat mello kaget setengah idup. 

"Buset! Dah lu, tadi diem aja, eh sekarang kaya orang kesambet aja! Iya ke indonesia.. Asik kann?" Kt Mello. Mello dan matt pun saling bertatap-tatapan dengan mata berkaca-kaca.. 

"Eehh, tp tunggu. Emang kita cuma liburan doang?" Tanya matt. 

"Ga... Di sana nanti kita juga akan ngadain Uji Nyali,yg ikt liburan tuh Near, L, Light, Beyond, Ryuk, ama si shidoh.. Hiehehe" jawab mello seraya mengacung kan 2 jari nya membentuk Peace.. 

"APAAAAA...Ahh.. 2 makhluk itu juga ikut? Astagaa... Tobat.. Salah apa daku sampai harus jalan-jalan dengan 2 makhkluk mengerikan seperti itu..." Kata matt dengan nada lebay. 

"Ah, gapapa... Biar seru tau... Udah ah sekarang kita cepetan beresin barang2-barang kita... Ntar besok kita ke bandara jam 3 pagi, dan udah harus sampe jam 6 pagi.." Mello mulai beres-beresin segala macem. Sedangkan matt tetep adem ayem aja, senyum-senyum aneh terlihat di bibir nya, "hehe.. Asik ke indonesia, huhuy.. Prikitiwww" batin matt dalam hati.

Saking seneng nya, matt ampe ga bis tidur. Matt malah ngabisin waktu tidur nya dengan main _komputer, ps3, psp_, dsb..  
Sedangkan mello udeh ngorok di ranjang matt *apa? Tidur sekamer berdua pula?* 

Xxx

Pagi nya di bandara jam 02.55 pagi.

Di bandara Jepang, disitu udah dateng si Near, Light, L, beyond, shidoh dan ryuk. 

"Huh, mana sih mereka.? Lambat bener ya?" Kt Light ngomel-ngomel. 

"Sabar Light-kun, ntar juga dateng. Si mello-chan itu ga akan telat kok, lagian masih ada 5 menit lagi" seru pemuda ber mata panda yang bernama L sambil senyum2.

Sementara shidoh dan ryuk asik ceriwisan, Near lagi asik ngelintingin rambutnya. 

3 detik kemudian

"Oooiii... Maaf telat, macet tadi, jadi minjem sapu terbang dl deh dari abang gue Harry poter, gomen ne" teriak Mello dari jauh. 

"Huh, udah cptan...!" 

"Matt. Napa mata lu jadi kaya panda? Item gitu?" Tanya beyond penasaran. Walapun si matt pake google, tetep aja bisa diliat ama mata shinigami nya si Beyond. 

"Ah, ga kok.. Hehe.." Matt hanya nyengir2. 

"Tuh, tadi malem asik maen _psp, ps3_ nya, ga tdur dia semalem. Parah" kt mello sambil bawa 1 tas, sedangkan matt bawa 6 tas. 

"Busseeett... Matty, bnyk bener bawaan lu? Apa aja isi nya?" Tny ryuk. 

"Ah, bukan apa2 kok, cuma baju, alat mandi_, psp, ps3_, komputer *gila, dibawa2?*, _NDS_(_nintendo DS_) doang kok..haha" jawb matt. 

"Tapi, emang banyak gt? Ampe 6 koper?" 

"Ah, sisa 4 koper nya itu kaset _PS3, PSP, NDS_ ama _VCD._. Huahaha" 

Yang lain pada sweatdrop super.

"Dah ah nyok berangkattttttttt..." 

Perjalanan mereka menuju indonesia pun dimulai. Mereka rencana nya akan turun di Jakarta. Dan tempat uji nyali nya itu di sebuah Rumah sakit bekas yang udah ga dipake,kotor, dan besar. 

3 jam kemudiann... 

Mereka pun sampe di bandara Soekarno Hatta *yo yg mau minta ttd, dtg ja ke bandara soekarno hatta.. Huahaha*

"Aaahh, nyampe jugaa.. Wuahh... Besar bener bandara nya" seru shidoh dengan gaya katrok.

"Alaaahh, katrok lu. Biasa aja. Ga besar kok, cuma _Big_" jelas ryuk. 

"Apa _jare ira bae lah_" jawab shidoh niruin gaya2 anak muda indo .

"Matt, lu gak papa? Tanya beyond dan L prihatin ngeliat matt jalannya limbung.

"Ah gapapa.. Haha.. Saya cm agak ngantuk doang sih. Hehe"

"Sini, saya bawa ya kopermu" tawar L.

"Boleh2"

Tapi bukan koper nya yg dibawa L, melainkan cuma pegangang koper nya doang *GUBRAG!*

"Eh, kita mau naik apa nih ke hotel?" Tanya Mello.

"Ehm.. Naik apa ya?" Light pun mulai mikir.

"Eehh, naik bajaj aja.. Gimana?" Kata Beyond loncat2.

"Ah, kagak ah, masa kita naik yg begitu, kita kan kaum elit tau *kEuangan Melilit*" tolak mello. 

"Hmm, kreta?" Near menjawab dengan bego nya.

"Heh oneng, emang kita mau pergi jauh apa? Tempat uji nyali ama hotel nya tuh deket banget dari sini, udah yuk naek bajaj aja," L pun lgsung memandu teman2 nya.

Alhasil mereka pun yang kaum "ELIT" naik bajaj juga, tapi cuma 1 bajaj..*astagaa.. Ber 8 gimana itu naik nyaaa?*

Ya dengan perjuangan semangat 45 pun, akhirnya mereka berhasil naik bajaj juga.

Di depan ada Light, dan dibelakang ada Mello, Light, dan Near.

Yap... Cuma segitu muat nya yang di dalam, sedangkan sisa nya harus menanggung nasib dan dengan mempertaruhkan nyawa dan harta *?* mereka ber 4 hrs duduk di atas atap bajaj beserta barang nya masing2.

Cara yg sungguh mengenaskan pemirsa sekalian. Jika dilihat dr samping, depan, belakang, anda pasti akan terbatuk batuk, oh salah, tercengo cengo melihat nya. Yah, pemandangan yg fantastis.

Dengan susah payah, dan perjuangan yang berat akhir nya merek apun sampai juga di hotel yang dituju.. 

"Nah lengkap semuaa?" Tanya light

"Eh eh, matt kemana?" Mello mule panik.

"Eh iya sih, tadi kan matt ikut diatap bareng aye" jelas Beyond.

"Wooii.. Jangan2... Matt ketiduran terus ketinggalan di atap bajaj lagi.. Waaa tidakkkkkkkk…" mello pun teriak-teriak gaje ala bintang pelem sinetron lebay , membuat orang-orang semua disitu ngeliatin.

Salah satu emak2 ngomong ama pacar nya *?*

"ehh coy, ada sirkus noh, liat yok, ada 2 badut disana" kata si emak itu sambil nunjuk ryuk dan shidoh *huahahahahaha*

"Woi mak, kita bukan badut bodo. Sembarangan lu." teriak ryuk ampir ngelempar bakiak ke sepasang kekasih *?* itu.

"Cabuutt,!" Emak dan pacar nya itu langsung lari 3000 langkah. 

_Ok, back to the matt's missing_

"Ah, gue kejer matt dulu ya, gue kan bisa menghilang gara-gara turunan dari kakek gue, Sarutobi yg hokage ntuh *?* " kata Near dan tiba-tiba aja si albino putih itu menghilang. 

Yang lain pada cengo semua. 

3 detik kemudian.. 

Wussshhh... 

Nera pun datang sambil membawa duren,ehh slh, membawa matt yang setengah idup itu.

"Matt, lu napa si ampe ketinggalan gitu? Parah lu" mello teriak-teriak pake toa mesjid *pantes dritadi ga mulai2 sholat subuh* yang alhasil bs membuat matt sadar 200% 

"Ah, tadi gue ketiduran di sana. Hahahahahaha" jawab matt polos sambil garuk-garuk pala nya.

..  
Yang laen pada _sweatdrop_ lagi.

"Dah yg penting si Maamat a.k.a matt a.k.a tukang tomat ini ketemu, yuk menuju ke hotel" seru light semangat. 

5 langkah ke depan mereka sudah berhadapan dengan 2 buah gedung kumuh, 1 nya besar 1 nya lg kecil. 

"Nah, kita udah sampe deh di hotel" kata light.

"Apa? Ini yang lu sebut hotel? Gila lu, serem gini.. Gilaaa…" mello mulai teriak-teriak pake toa mesjid nya.

"Ya kan acara kita juga nama nya aja uji nyali, ya kita nginep nya di tempt gini lah." Light dengan santai nya maju mendahuluin yang lain, sementara yang lain pada merinding, bulu kuduk pada berdiri semua.

Saking merinding nya, rambut near yg lg diklinting2 itu jadi ngiket ke jari nya. Beyond mata nya jdi merah, L gigitin kuku nya ampe gundul *?* , ryuk dan shidoh tetep adem ayem *yayalah,kn mereka mau ngunjungin temen-temen nya yg beda negara*

Huuuuu...ssshhh... 

Tiba-tiba suara itu muncul dr gedung kecil yg hitam itu. Membuat mereka semua (kecuali shidoh en ryuk) teriak ketakutan.  
L meluk Light, Near meluk ryuk, matt meluk near, en beyond meluk tong sampah yg ada di deket nya.

"Ah, ja...jangan takut.. Masukk yuuukkkkkkk..." Light gemeteran sampe menyebabkan gempa bumi. 

Mau ga mau, takut ga takut, semua nya nurut buat masuk ke situ...

Tiba-tiba...

Suara aneh muncul dari pintu masuk

Syyaaaaaa... Hihihihi... 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" 

**To Be Continue**

**Hahahahaha…. Gimana? Gaje kah? Seremkah?**

**Paling enak dibaca pas malem terus gelap-gelapan.. hahahaha –dikroyok-**

**Okehh…. Minta R.E.V.I.E.W nyaa yaaaa…**

**See you in next chapt.. ^^**


End file.
